1. Technical Field
The inventive concept generally relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
With the growing use of low-power systems such as portable systems, reduction in power consumption has become more important, and as a large volume of data is being handled in very fast speed, low-power, high-speed, large-capacity semiconductor memories are being developed.
To meet the demands of high-speed devices, the semiconductor memories may be configured to operate at a high clock frequency. To meet the demands of large-capacity memories, some semiconductor memories are implemented as three-dimensional integrated circuits. To meet the demands of low-power devices, the semiconductor memories may be configured to operate using low operating voltages.
In addition, to reduce power consumption, it is important to reduce power consumption at internal circuits of the semiconductor memories.